


Счастья нет. Но это не точно

by WTF_J2_SPN_2019



Series: WTF J2 & SPN 2019. Тексты R - NC-21. Миди [5]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 21:49:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17836763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_J2_SPN_2019/pseuds/WTF_J2_SPN_2019
Summary: Большое видится на расстоянии





	Счастья нет. Но это не точно

Из новостной ленты.

Исследование психологов из Калифорнийского университета в Сан-Диего показало, что современные люди все реже чувствуют себя счастливыми. Такая тенденция сохранится в отношении будущих поколений. Со временем чувство счастья может и вовсе исчезнуть, считают ученые.

***

Дженсен разглядывал выписку из истории болезни. От печатных строчек веяло холодом и стерильностью:

«Нарушено восприятие счастья  
Точка  
Выявлены факторы, отрицательно влияющие на психическую стабильность пациента  
Точка  
Пациент не чувствует себя счастливым  
Точка»

Где-то в голове эти точки отмечались жирным шрифтом. Дженсен дочитал до абзаца с рекомендациями — «больше отдыхать, медитировать, не злоупотреблять алкоголем» — и сунул выписку в карман. Его удивила фраза про психическую стабильность. По наблюдениям стабильность в жизни Дженсена Эклза как раз присутствовала, а вот сильных эмоций он не испытывал уже давно. Мир вокруг казался чертовски однообразным, жизнь не огорчала, но и не радовала. Другими словами, специалисты Центра ничего нового не выявили. Все было хорошо известно и без них.

Машина Джареда Падалеки стояла в тени под деревьями. Сам Джаред обнаружился в машине. Он всегда ждал в машине неподалеку от того места, куда судьба закидывала Дженсена. Ждал терпеливо и никогда не возмущался.

— Опять следишь за мной? — беззлобно спросил Дженсен, в приоткрытое окно рассматривая профиль Джареда.

Падалеки вздрогнул.

— Опять подкрадываешься? — выдал он через мгновение.

— Если ты задался целью караулить меня у медицинского центра, значит, ты должен быть готов к нападению, — Дженсен обошел машину и открыл дверцу.

На коврике лежала пивная бутылка, клок травы торчал из-под сиденья, на сиденье валялась скомканная салфетка.

— И куда мне садиться? — возмутился Дженсен.

— Сюда, — Джаред подхватил бутылку, салфетку сунул в карман, а на траву не обратил внимания. — Падай.

Дженсен падать не стал. Провел ладонью по обшивке, оценил результаты и только потом осторожно опустился рядом с Джаредом.

— Чистюля, — усмехнулся тот.

— Пофигист, — не остался в долгу Дженсен. — На мне светлые брюки, а твоя собака забирается сюда грязными лапами.

— Один-один, — Джаред повернул ключ зажигания. — Домой?

— Домой.

По дороге обычно разговорчивый Джаред молчал и яростно грыз нижнюю губу. Дженсен косился на него, но ничего не спрашивал. Мало ли проблем у человека. Может, спал плохо.

— И что тебе сказали? — все-таки не выдержал Джаред.

— Жить буду, — буркнул Дженсен. Делиться умозаключениями специалистов по поводу своего состояния не хотелось.

— Понятно, что будешь, — Джаред смотрел на красный сигнал светофора и нетерпеливо постукивал пальцами по рулю. — Не зря к ним пошел?

— Зря, — признался Дженсен, — больше не пойду.

— А надо?

— Надо.

Джаред подождал немного, пока Дженсен скажет что-нибудь еще. Не дождался и с размаху опустил ладонь ему на колено:

— Лучше бы мне заплатил.

— За что? — удивился Дженсен.

Дженсен совершенно точно научился отличать, когда Джаред шутит, а когда его серьезность просто зашкаливает. Сейчас доля шутки приближалась примерно… к половине процента.

— В твоих закидонах никто лучше меня не разбирается, — Джаред руку убрал и вывернул руль, перестраиваясь в крайний ряд. — Зачем к светилам медицины поперся? Думал, сразу тебе мозги вправят?

— Ну, — обреченно согласился Дженсен.

— Все так плохо?

Разговор Дженсену не нравился, но придумывать отвлекающий маневр было уже поздно. Джаред решил все выяснить именно сейчас:

— Давай рассказывай. Сдается мне, что все гораздо проще.

— Да ладно! — ехидно выпалил Дженсен. — И какой у меня диагноз?

Джаред пожал плечами:

— Хер его знает.

Дженсен удивленно воззрился на друга. Он почему-то ожидал, что тот назовет какой-нибудь заковыристый диагноз и попытается свести все к шутке про воспаление хитрости или спермотоксикоз на фоне обостренной метеочувствительности. Выяснять, что там знает хер, Дженсен откровенно опасался, поэтому захлопнул уже открывшийся что-то съязвить рот и отвернулся.

Джаред рулил молча примерно минуты три, больше не выдержал. Кашлянул и поведал свои размышления:

— Ты разучился радоваться.

Пока Дженсен переваривал то, что услышал, Джаред ткнул ему пальцем в грудь и сурово свел брови:

— Ни слова не говори.

Дженсен сполз вниз по сиденью и закрыл глаза. Как хорошо, что не надо ничего объяснять.

Вскоре Джаред припарковался у дома Дженсена:

— Приду через час.

Через час так через час. Дженсен как раз успел принять душ и упасть носом в подушку. Уснуть ему не удалось. Подоспевший к назначенному времени Джаред привел Дженсена в сидячее положение, сунул в руки ведро попкорна и включил мультфильм про Шрека.

— Смотрим.

— А пиво? — робко спросил Дженсен.

— Учись наслаждаться жизнью без помутнения разума.

Дженсен не нашел что сказать и жевал попкорн, пока развивались события на экране. Интересоваться, почему они смотрят Шрека, а не, например, Звездные войны, точно не стоило.

Джаред захрапел на седьмой минуте. Дженсен хотел возмутиться, но посмотрел на его руку, которая бессильно свесилась с кровати, и не стал. Джаред работал посменно, как раз сегодня его ждала третья ночная смена подряд. Пусть поспит, человеком будет.

Дженсен вытерпел ровно до того момента, когда осел плюхнулся в кресло и решил испечь вафельки, выключил телевизор и попытался уснуть. В голову тут же полезли мысли о том, что хорошо бы завтра подготовить материалы для проверки, а послезавтра нужно ехать… Сон испарился. Дженсен взял с полки книгу и потопал на кухню.

Джаред появился на пороге кухни, когда Дженсен закончил остужать заварной крем для венских вафель:

— Что делаешь? Есть хочется…

Дженсен кивнул в сторону холодильника:

— Там.

Джаред достал контейнер и заглянул под крышку.

— Пахнет вкусно.

— Пенне с сыром и баклажанами.

— Ветчины нет? Ладно, и так сойдет. — Контейнер отправился в микроволновку, а Джаред встал за спиной Дженсена. — О-о-о, чувак, да ты волшебник!

Дженсен осторожно положил на вафлю крем и посыпал сверху сахарной пудрой.

— Мечта! — Джаред выхватил тарелку, откусил сразу половину вафли и зажмурился. — Как в детстве!

— И как же? — полюбопытствовал Дженсен.

— Ну, кусаешь, и вот тут, — Джаред показал на солнечное сплетение, — все тает от счастья.

— Не помню, как в детстве, — пожал плечами Дженсен. — Сладко — да. Вкусно — да. Но ничего не тает, факт.

— Вот это и есть твой диагноз, — Джаред взял еще одну вафлю, — «ничего не тает». У каждого должно быть что-то, от чего можно растаять, — он покосился на Дженсена и добавил: — потому что иногда счастье так и прет из груди наружу.

Дженсен почесал затылок и достал из холодильника пиво.

— Пиво с вафлями? — удивился Джаред.

— Мне можно. Тебе не предлагаю, — Дженсен с наслаждением выпил сразу половину бутылки и поставил ее подальше от Джареда. — Ты работаешь в ночь, а у меня стресс.

— Нет у тебя стресса, — хмыкнул Джаред и сам полез в холодильник.

— И пива тоже нет, — сообщил Дженсен, наблюдая за отчаянными поисками.

— Ах ты! — с чувством сказал Джаред и захлопнул дверцу.

— Да. Я хладнокровный мерзавец.

Джаред неожиданно смутился и помотал головой:

— Не… Нет, кто угодно, только не ты. Ладно, без пива обойдусь. Если сваришь кофе.

Дженсен опустошил бутылку и занялся кофеваркой.

— Мне капучино, — уточнил Джаред.

— Знаю.

Микроволновка звякнула, Джаред извлек контейнер.

— Кетчуп есть?

— Есть. На дверце, острый, по-мексикански.

— О, класс! — И пенне были безжалостно залиты кетчупом.

Дженсен скривился, но ничего не сказал. Джаред задумчиво жевал, кофеварка выпускала пар, разогреваясь для взбивания молочной пены.

— Слушай, а ты же не любишь кетчуп.

— Не люблю, — не подозревая подвоха, подтвердил Дженсен.

— И тут, — Джаред потыкал в тарелку, — сыр Эмменталь, ты его терпеть не можешь.

— Ну да, — Дженсен не понимал, к чему этот разговор.

Джаред зло усмехнулся, с новой силой набрасываясь на еду. Дженсен перевел дух. Его утомляло внезапно возникающее стремление Джареда к справедливости.

Через пару минут энергичного жевания и такого же энергичного размышления Джаред неожиданно спросил:

— Дженсен, вот скажи начистоту. У тебя есть мечта?

— Нет, — не стал отпираться Дженсен.

— Как нет? Нельзя без мечты! Мечта — это двигатель судьбы.

— А ты мечтаешь? — спросил Дженсен, пальцем подбирая с тарелки Джареда крем.

— Да, — Джаред почему-то покраснел.

— И о чем же? — бесхитростно поинтересовался Дженсен.

— Так… И вообще, о мечте не рассказывают, иначе не сбудется.

— Ерунда.

— Не ерунда.

— Бифштекса с молодой кукурузой тебе не видать как собственных ушей.

— Ну тебя, — обиделся Джаред. — Думаешь, я к тебе только пожрать прихожу?

Дженсен еще раз провел пальцем по тарелке и протормозил с ответом.

— Точно думаешь, — Джаред закрыл лицо рукой.

— Не думаю, — Дженсену хотелось оправдаться.

Джаред выпрямил спину, собрал на вилку последние пенне и произнес:

— Понимаешь, все твои проблемы в том, что ты дальше своего носа ничего не видишь. И это касается кое-чего поважнее, чем мелочей вроде сыра и кетчупа.

— Например?

Джаред сделал вид, что не услышал вопроса:

— Надо учиться радоваться. Этому можно научиться, чувак. Можно.

— Правда? Вот чему в данный момент я должен по-твоему радоваться?

— Всему. Ты здоров, у тебя есть одежда, еда и крыша над головой.

— Ладно, понял, я бесконечно рад этому. Еще варианты?

— Например, тому, что я тут.

— Ты каждый день тут, — отмахнулся Дженсен. Он ожидал услышать что-нибудь глобальное, про мир во всем мире или хотя бы про наличие солнца за окном.

— Намеков ты не понимаешь, — Джаред нахмурился. — Ладно, попробую по-другому. Ты бы готовил каждый день, если бы к тебе никто не приходил уничтожать всю эту вкуснотищу?

Дженсен завис минуты на три. Анализ собственных ощущений от этого вопроса удивлял.

— Ну? — поторопил Джаред.

— Не знаю, — схитрил Дженсен.

— Не вздумай мне врать, — пригрозил Джаред.

Дженсен поежился, на всякий случай отвернулся и выдавил:

— Нет. Не готовил бы. Я вообще ленивая задница, если честно.

— Наконец-то. Самокритика — это здорово. Учти, ты еще слеп на оба глаза, тугодум и совершенно непробиваемый тип с… — Джаред пощелкал пальцами, вспоминая: — с «ничего не тает».

Дженсен насторожился. Глубоко вздохнув, Джаред сделал невыносимо серьезное лицо и задал новый неудобный вопрос:

— А у тебя бывают бабочки?

— Какие бабочки?

— В животе, — Джаред погладил по своему, — вот тут. Трепещут крылышками внутри тебя, будто порхают.

— Не бывает.

— Это очень плохо.

— И что теперь? — прищурился Дженсен.

— Ничего, — Джаред погрустнел и зябко повел плечами. — Я пойду, а ты отдохни. Выключи мозг, телефон и дверной звонок, закрой шторы и постарайся уснуть. Выспишься, и все будет хорошо. Обещаешь?

— Обещаю, — буркнул Дженсен.

— Ладно. Пора мне, — засобирался Джаред, но в дверях обернулся, оглядел Дженсена и сказал нерешительно: — Я тут хотел…

Иногда лучше не мешать, и Дженсен понимающе молчал. Джаред покачался на носках:

— Я хотел сказать…

Дженсен кивнул и снова замер в ожидании. Джаред сунул руки в карманы и упрямо мотнул головой:

— …и передумал.

— Хорошо, — Дженсену ужасно хотелось спросить, о чем передумал говорить Джаред, но он решил это сделать позже.

Джаред посерьезнел еще больше. Помолчав поднял взгляд:

— Я не психолог.

— Совсем не психолог, — поддакнул Дженсен.

— Но мне кажется, что счастье состоит из мелочей. Оно, — Джаред развел руки в стороны, — случайная подборка маленьких радостей дня, вроде нечаянных улыбок и приятных моментов.

— Угу, — Дженсен, наверное, впервые видел такого Джареда — смущенного и расстроенного.

— И вот что любопытно, — Джаред внимательно вгляделся в Дженсена и продолжил с большей уверенностью, — если начать сопоставлять свои ощущения, то почти у каждой такой мелочи есть вкус и запах. Например, счастливое утро пахнет свежестью и имеет вкус только что сваренного кофе. Только надо уметь это замечать, а ты…

— А у меня диагноз, — тяжело вздохнул Дженсен. — Мое утро ничем не пахнет. Мне утром на улицу выползать не хочется.

— Начни бегать…

— …и нюхать утрo, — закончил за Джареда Дженсен.

Джаред грустно посмотрел на него:

— Издеваешься, да?

— Ни в коем случае, — Дженсен развернул Джареда лицом к двери. — Я не умею издеваться, ты же знаешь. Если вдруг пойму, что со мной случился кусочек счастья, то я проанализирую его вкус и запах, зафиксирую в блокноте и доложу тебе. Иди, уже пора, через полтора часа тебе на смену, и дома ждет собака, которую надо выгулять.

— До встречи, Дженсен, — попрощался Джаред и торопливо вышел.

— До завтра, философ! — крикнул Дженсен ему вслед, закрыл дверь и посмотрел на себя в зеркало. Из зеркала на него таращился унылый тип с потухшим взором. Губы типа были устало сжаты в тонкую линию.

Собрав посуду в раковину, Дженсен выключил телефон, завернулся с головой в одеяло и сразу же провалился в сон. Даже уговаривать себя не пришлось. Не знаешь, что делать — спи, а вот к врачам он все-таки зря обратился.

***  
Завтра Джаред не пришел. Не пришел он и на следующий день, и еще через день. Даже бифштекс с молодой кукурузой, который ждал его с нетерпением, ничего не изменил. Джаред не брал трубку ни утром, ни вечером, ни даже ночью.

Выждав еще один день, Дженсен отправился к Джареду домой. На его стук никто не открыл, но Дженсен решил раньше времени не паниковать.

Звонок родителям Джареда расставил все по местам.

— Дженсен, у него все в порядке. Он уехал работать в Норвегию на буровую. Сказал, что тебе сообщит сам, но, похоже, не дозвонился. Как только у них наладят связь, он с тобой обязательно свяжется!

— Спасибо, — Дженсен постарался, чтобы голос звучал ровно. — Буду ждать.

— Жди, он позвонит!

Свалил на какую-то буровую и не предупредил! Дженсен врезал кулаком по подушке. Одно радует — хоть какие-то эмоции проснулись.

Еще через два дня в Дженсене проснулись нетерпение и обида. К тому времени, когда на буровой наладили связь, у Дженсена получилось уговорить себя не обижаться. Что толку, если тот, на кого обижаешься, находится черт знает где.

— Дженсен!

— Слушаю, — пробурчал Дженсен и пожалел, что Падалеки не может видеть его недовольную физиономию.

— Слушаешь, — обрадованно завопил Джаред. — Чувак, я тебя сто лет не слышал, — и закончил уже тише: — Я скучал.

Дженсен прикусил щеку, чтобы нечаянно не начать улыбаться, помолчал, потом все-таки не удержался от колкости:

— Если бы скучал, то заехал бы попрощаться.

— Я не мог. Нас со смены увезли на медкомиссию, а потом сразу на самолет. Только на полчаса домой заскочил, кое-что из вещей взял.

— А собака?

— Отец забрал, — Джаред шмыгнул носом и после паузы повинился: — Дженсен, я тебе звонил, но ты был недоступен.

— Я спал. Ты же сказал, что надо выключить мозг, телефон и дверной звонок, а потом выспаться, сколько душа просит. Я выспался.

— Правда? —Джаред на другом конце Земли улыбался и тихонько сопел в трубку. — Ты уже почти половину дел сделал, если выспался.

— Наверное. Но я ждал тебя. Я не знал, куда ты провалился. Как ты туда вообще собрался? Ты не бурильщик!

— Не бурильщик, но я умею настраивать буровое оборудование. Совсем небольшой опыт у меня был, и я подумал… Дженсен, я все объясню.

Дженсен серьезно кивнул, потом спохватился — Джаред не видит его кивков.

— Хорошо. Не надо объяснять. Ты скоро домой?

— Смена четыре месяца. Буровая Никсона, слышал о такой? Это на норвежском шельфе.

— Четыре?!

— Всего сто двадцать дней. Работа в четыре смены, круглые сутки по скользящему графику. На буровую из поселка доставляют вертолетами. Сотовой связи нет, только рации и спутниковый телефон, один на весь поселок.

— Ты чокнутый, — сделал вывод Дженсен. — Зачем тебе все это?

— Знаешь, мне нравится. Работа грязная, конечно, но она, и море, и все остальное хорошо отвлекает от… всяких мыслей.

— От каких мыслей? — перепугался Дженсен. — Что ты там надумал? Почему мне ничего не сказал? Все так плохо?

— Нет. Все хоро…

— Не темни, Джаред, — допытывался Дженсен. — Если у тебя что-то случилось, почему ты молчал?

— Стоп!

Дженсен закрыл рот. Джаред вздохнул и сказал очень, очень тихо:

— Ничего плохого со мной не случилось. Я про другие мысли. Они хорошие, не переживай, но…

— Что «но»?

— Вряд ли ты меня сейчас поймешь.

— Выкладывай уже.

— Тебе это не понравится.

— Давай. Ты далеко, если что, в глаз не прилетит, — проворчал Дженсен.

— Это часть терапии.

— Какой терапии?

— Понимаешь, я знаю, что я тебе необходим, — Джаред вздохнул прерывисто, будто готовился прыгать в холодную воду, — но ты не думаешь об этом. Ты воспринимаешь меня как бесплатное приложение к любому дню. То, что я рядом, это для тебя… почти никак. Это обыденность, давно известный факт — куда он денется, этот Падалеки.

— Разве?

Джаред там, далеко, легонько фыркнул в трубку:

— Да. Ты покупаешь кетчуп, который не ешь, сыр, который не любишь, ты готовишь для меня, но никогда не говоришь, почему все это делаешь. Я хочу, чтобы… Чтобы ты понял.

— Что я должен понять? — устало спросил Дженсен.

— Что ты меня…

В трубке затрещало, и голос Джареда пропал. Буровая Никсона снова исчезла со всех волн радиоэфира. Дженсен схватил первое, что попалось под руку — клавиатуру — и швырнул ее в стену. Раздался хруст, в стороны полетели пластиковые осколки.

Что ты меня?! Травишь? Ненавидишь? Убиваешь? Нет, это уж слишком. Тогда что? Смущаешь? Расстраиваешь? Удивляешь? Смешишь? Зря кормишь? С равной вероятностью это мог быть любой из глаголов.

Дженсен сел в кресло, сложил руки на груди и глубоко задумался. Просидев так около десяти минут, он решил, что будет делать дальше. Для начала купит клавиатуру, потом найдет на карте Норвегию и узнает побольше о шельфе и буровых. После этого стоило поразмыслить о том, почему незапланированный отъезд Джареда, невероятно напоминающий побег, вдруг выбил из привычного безразличного состояния. Этот важный вопрос требовал детального рассмотрения, без откладывания в долгий ящик.

Покупка клавиатуры радости не принесла. Что может быть радостного в мучениях «какой набор клавиш из множества одинаковых выбрать»? Но вот когда Дженсен явился домой, выбросил разбитую клавиатуру и подключил новую, у него возникло стойкое ощущение. В мусор отправились не только обломки, но и нечто вязкое и мешающее жить, которое Джаред метко охарактеризовал «ничего не тает» и «ты разучился радоваться». Именно сейчас Дженсен испытывал довольно приятные чувства. Да, он еще злился на Джареда и уже начинал нервничать в ожидании его следующего звонка, но вместе с этим в его сердце поселилось предвкушение встречи.

С этой минуты жизнь Дженсена Эклза изменилась. Новый Дженсен опустил пальцы на клавиатуру. Матовые клавиши негромко и приятно щелкали. Когда он последний раз замечал такие мелочи в своей жизни? Это было не совсем счастье, но определенно что-то похожее.

Дженсен вбил в поисковике «буровая Никсона». Долго рассматривал крестик, отмеченный цветным флажком. Что там забыл Джаред? Просто так не срываются туда, где лето длится всего несколько недель.

Буровые установки — они совсем как корабли. Могут переплывать с места на место, бурить скважины, тянуть из них нефть и сливать ее прямо в танкеры. Глядя на то, как на экране такая установка медленно ползет по водной глади, Дженсен подпер щеку ладонью. Когда он познакомился с Джаредом? Это случилось вообще сто лет назад. Ну, не сто, конечно. Кажется, года три прошло или чуть больше. Дженсен в то время уже начал беспокоиться — жизнь теряла краски. Пытался лечить это самым доступным методом — безудержным весельем. Они с Крисом посещали клубы, концерты и музыкальные фестивали, а где танцы и общение, там и алкоголь, очень много алкоголя.

Все это не прошло бесследно, и однажды Дженсен очнулся в чьих-то объятиях. В голове все плыло, джинсы болтались под коленями, в трусах хозяйничала чужая рука. Глаза незнакомца были закрыты, а сам он тяжело дышал, сползая по телу Дженсена вниз. Не то чтобы неожиданно, при таком-то графике развлечений…

Но Дженсен не помнил. В памяти не отложилось ни момента знакомства, ни согласия на такое тесное общение, но самое главное — он не чувствовал симпатии к пыхтящему здоровяку. Поэтому, едва поняв, что происходит, Дженсен рванул наглеца за воротник наверх и врезал по заросшему щетиной подбородку. За что тут же получил в глаз.

Растащил их Крис. Особенно не уговаривал, выдал пинков тому и другому, приказал застегнуть штаны и вытереть сопли. Тут же удивился, потому что оба драчуна повиновались молча, не сводя друг с друга гневных взглядов.

После оба так же молча пожали друг другу руки и всю ночь сидели на кухне у Криса. Дженсен наконец протрезвел и немного жалел, что полез в драку. Не надо было так — сразу в челюсть. Чувак оказался хорошим парнем, не затаил зла. Звали парня Джаред, и он очень светло улыбался.

В жизни Дженсена в скором времени наступил не самый лучший период. Внедрение проекта повлекло за собой ненормированный рабочий день, нервотрепку, нарушение сна и прочие прелести авралов. Потом вроде как стресс сошел на нет, но жизнь стала еще стремительней терять краски.

Что было между ними? Что между ними сейчас? На эти вопросы Дженсен никогда не отвечал прямо. Да и никто не спрашивал, если честно. Их отношения быстро перешли из «едва знакомы» в «большие приятели». Пару раз за это время у Дженсена наклевывались отношения, но после нескольких встреч претенденты куда-то испарялись. Дженсен особо не переживал по этому поводу, так как очередной дедлайн добавлял причин для головной боли.

С Джаредом тоже не клеилось. Они застряли где-то между «друзья» и «почти любовники». А как еще назвать тех, у кого были довольно жаркие поцелуи, но дальше дело не шло?

В памяти сразу всплыл день, когда Джаред решил устроить совместный просмотр порно. Позади осталась жуткая неделя, шот виски снял напряжение, и вздохи на экране вроде бы действовали в нужном направлении.

Дженсен уснул прямо в процессе, уютно устроив голову у Джареда на груди. Проснулся в этой же позе. Джаред смиренно берег его сон, одной рукой обнимая за плечи, а другой — переключая каналы на негромко бубнившем телевизоре.

Дженсен зажмурился. Даже спустя столько времени было стыдно. Понятно, почему Джаред больше не пытался устроить вечер любви.

А если провести эксперимент?

На порно-сайте с залихватским названием «Упругие задницы» Дженсен выбрал видео с высоким широкоплечим активом. Руки парня были перевиты венами, а загорелая кожа выгодно смотрелась на фоне светлой кожи партнера, усыпанной веснушками.

Прелюдию Дженсен промотал. Уж очень наигранно рычал этот самый актив, перемежая поцелуи укусами. Перемотка случайным образом остановилась на крупном плане: безукоризненно выбритая мошонка мелькала перед камерой. Актеры приближались к оргазму, ни на мгновение не снижая темп.

Дженсен прислушался к своим мыслям и ощущениям. Ну-у-у… Мошонка аккуратной, правильной формы. Член у пассива кривоватый. Трахаются увлеченно, вон как шеи покраснели. Смазка у них хорошая, пыхтят давно, скользит отлично. Актив так и рычит невпопад, но его партнер, кажется, действительно заводится от этого — ахает и прижимается сильнее. Мысли по теме, но больше… ничего.

После того, как топ вынул член полностью и снова вогнал по самые яйца, заставив любовника глухо застонать, Дженсен нажал на паузу и поплелся на кухню.

Неужели за период своего безрадостного существования он превратился в асексуала? Или это чужие члены и задницы не вызывают у него никаких эмоций? Куда интересней созерцать, как Падалеки поглощает овощное рагу с индейкой. Неужели ему больше нравится Джареда… кормить?

Дженсен положил себе спагетти, полил их нелюбимым кетчупом и принялся угрюмо жевать. А если представить себе Джареда? Там, в фантазиях, положить ему руку на пах и немного, совсем чуть-чуть сжать пальцы? Потом скользнуть ладонью между ног и одновременно прикусить кожу на шее.

Шов на ширинке вдруг напомнил о себе. Дженсен не стал представлять дальше. Перемыл посуду, запустил стиральную машину и достал из сумки статью, которую ему вложил в медицинскую карту врач.

Как авторитетно заявляли специалисты, дофамин вырабатывается даже при воспоминаниях о приятных с точки зрения человека моментах, поэтому воспоминания тоже доставляют удовольствие. Итак, если трудно найти радость в собственных ежедневных занятиях, надо вспомнить, чем же любит заниматься Джаред и чему он радуется каждый день, независимо от погоды. Первое, что пришло в голову, — утренние пробежки. Дженсен переставил будильник на шесть утра и достал из шкафа кроссовки. Даже если он пробежит только вокруг ближайшей школы, то сможет честно сказать, что пытался.

***  
Оказалось, утром на улице оглохнуть можно от гомона птиц. Дженсен вышел из дома и остановился под деревьями. Лучи солнца, еще не палящие, проникали сквозь листву и заставляли щуриться. Дженсен сморщился и чихнул. У Джареда там тоже есть солнце, но не такое ласковое. Нужно впитать как можно больше солнца, чтобы потом поделиться им… с Джаредом.

Вдумчиво бегать Дженсен не умел. Мысли перескакивали с одной темы на другую, внося хаос в и так непонятное настроение. Дженсен как раз думал о том, что на левой кроссовке сейчас развяжется шнурок, и тут…

Наверное, событие было из разряда мелких, но важных, если такие бывают, конечно. На Дженсена выскочил из кустов кот. Зацепил лапой шнурок, попрыгал вокруг ног и спрятался в кусты. Дженсен завязал шнурок как следует и снова побежал. Через несколько шагов увидел, что кот сосредоточенно бежит рядом, смешно подкидывая задние лапы. Он был подростком, худым, длинным, с темными подпалинами и полосатым хвостом. Ничем не примечательный кот, вдруг решивший составить компанию незнакомому человеку.

Дома Дженсен в который раз прочитал выписку. Одна из рекомендаций настаивала: необходимо обязательно вести дневник радостей.

Если это поможет…

Кроме солнца и кота с утра ничего хорошего не случилось, поэтому в тетради появилась такая запись:

_29 мая  
солнце  
кот_

_2 июня  
кот на пробежке_

_6 июня  
кот ежедневно без изменений  
коты тоже занимаются спортом?_

_10 июня  
кот смешной — у него прозрачные уши, сквозь них просвечивает солнце  
кажется, он ждет именно меня и радуется возможности пробежаться рядом_

_13 июня  
кот немного опоздал, нагнал меня уже у старого клена_

_15 июня  
теперь я жду кота, когда он задерживается  
мне хочется бегать еще и ради этих встреч_

Каждый день кот подстерегал Дженсена в одном и том же месте. Выскакивал из кустов, бежал рядом до Орсон-стрит, а там забирался на дерево и смотрел, как Дженсен сворачивает по улице направо. Он был домашний, чей-то, но у Дженсена неожиданно появились совершенно несвойственные ему ранее мысли.

— Джаред, я тут подумал, может, мне забрать твою собаку?

— Зачем?

— Ну, вроде…

— Дженсен, чувак, обещай мне не меняться. Я хочу приехать и увидеть тебя, а не совершенно другого парня. Ты же терпеть не можешь грязь в машине и шерсть на диване?

— Но…

— И не терпи дальше, а я приеду и буду тебя раздражать. Оставь мне это удовольствие, ладно?

— Ладно, — пообещал Дженсен.

— Хотя вряд ли ты теперь согласишься терпеть меня.

— Почему ты так решил?

— Я слишком шумный, много жру и… — Джаред сделал паузу, будто что-то вспоминал. Когда он вновь заговорил, его голос был теплый, и Дженсен чувствовал это незримое тепло. — И я часто слежу за тобой, потому что мне нравится, как ты подкрадываешься. Наверное, все это быстро надоедает.

«Нет», — одними губами сказал Дженсен. Он скучал, он очень скучал.

— Здешнее лето закончится, все снова затянет льдом, и я приеду, — торопливо сообщил Джаред. — Собирай свои радости. Потом мне расскажешь.

Дженсен проглотил комок в горле.

— Договорились. Джаред, а какие радости там, у тебя? — он имел ввиду — там, на стылой, продуваемой всеми ветрами железной платформе в холодном море.

Джаред помолчал немного. Когда он начал говорить, то его голос осип еще больше:

— В моих радостях есть немного солнца, много моря и много, неприлично много Дженсена Эклза, чувак.

У Дженсена губы сами собой расплылись в улыбке. Это было очень приятно — составлять большую часть радостей другого человека.

Пауза затягивалась. Джаред длинно вздохнул и прошептал:

— Мне казалось, что ты всегда это знал. А я ошибался, верно?

Трудно было признаваться в том, что столько времени был бесчувственным болваном, но Дженсен все-таки это сделал.

— Да. Я… не знал. Надо было прямо сказать. С такими, как я, по-другому нельзя.

— Я боялся, что если скажу прямо, то закончится даже то, что есть — наши вечера, твои кулинарные эксперименты, кетчуп для меня в твоем холодильнике. Мы оба дураки, Дженсен.

— Дураки, — с облегчением выдохнул в трубку Дженсен, — но мы все исправим. Правда? Ты заканчивай с буровой, приезжай, и мы… — голос сорвался, и Дженсен замолчал.

— Правда, — мягко рассмеялся Джаред. — Совсем немного осталось. Собирай радости, и время пройдет быстрее.

В трубке раздались гудки. Дженсен упал на кровать и уставился на потолок. Искать радости без Джареда — это совсем не весело.

Но он обещал.

_и что писать кроме кота?_

_встретил соседку  
угостила печеньем  
вкусное_

_облака сегодня интересные  
смотреть на небо — это же не бесполезное занятие?_

_хорошие сумерки  
уютные  
не хочется уходить домой_

_выдохся  
бездельничал с чистой совестью  
к черту уборку_

_нашел под кроватью браслет Джареда  
он пахнет кожей и немного табаком  
это можно отнести к мелким радостям?_

_еще два месяца осталось  
какие-то убогие у меня счастливые моменты_

Дженсен сам себе напоминал утопающего, который, вместо того чтобы вылезти на берег, цепляется за каждую ветку-травинку и пристально их разглядывает, поднимая себе настроение. Но, кажется, именно это и помогало. Плотная штора, которая закрывала мир от Дженсена Эклза, пусть медленно, но теряла свою непроницаемость. Сквозь нее уже проникали звуки, ветер доносил запахи мокрой земли, травы, молотого кофе и свежего хлеба. Жизнь определенно становилась ярче день ото дня.

_купил велосипед_

_утром все равно бегаю_  
если утром поеду на велике, то кот расстроится

_кручу педали десять миль каждый вечер_

_попал под дождь_  
даже трусы мокрые, а мне весело  
шел босиком по траве

_соседка думает, что я голодаю_  
вручила пирог с яблоками  
ее зовут Джуди

_кота зовут Оскар_

_до приезда Джареда осталось всего 29 дней_  
это даже не маленькая радость  
эта радость огромная и растет с каждым днем

_26 дней_  
Оскар взрослеет  
сегодня дал по морде мимо пробегавшему доберману

_20 дней_  
ненавижу дедлайны  
но, черт, 20 дней!

_14 дней_  
всего 2 недели осталось  
Оскар бегает быстрее меня

_9 дней_  
может, нам съехаться?  
не с Оскаром, а с Джаредом

_6 дней_  
дела: меню, пробежки вместе, признаться  
нет, пусть первый признается, потому что не надо было уезжать

_4 дня,_  
а может, и надо было

_3 дня_  
нервничаю  
забыл купить Эмменталь

_2 дня_  
я не смогу встретить Джареда  
это не радость,  
но все равно радость, потому что 2 дня осталось

_1 день_  
завтра  
охренеть какой я счастливый

***

— Почему ты сбежал? — строго спросил Дженсен, лишь только Джаред закрыл за собой дверь и поставил сумку на пол.

— Потому что я хотел, чтобы ты скучал и чтобы, — Джаред шагнул вперед, взял Дженсена за локти, — ты понял, — продолжил он, глядя на Дженсена сумасшедшими глазами.

— Что мне понимать? — засмеялся Дженсен. — Что ты в меня влюбился? Признавайся первый! Думал, я совсем никак? Но я…

— После всего, что случилось, я тебя еще больше люблю, — и Джаред медленно и осторожно коснулся его губ своими.

В животе у Дженсена похолодело, словно там образовалась пустота, космос без конца и края. И в этой пустоте, в этой холодной бесконечной тьме целая стая неведомо откуда взявшихся бабочек вдруг разом взмахнула крыльями.


End file.
